A Bet And Xmas Wine
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: P/T talks.


By: Tha1n´0nlY*Voy_Girl  
  
Code: P/T  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Tom and BÉlanna talks, about things that belongs to christmas. They also talk a little about Seven, but nothing bad (ok, chief engineer Torres had ONE little low comment about our  
  
Ex- Borg.Not a big deal .  
  
This can be considered as a sequel to "Evening Thoughts" if you want to, if you absolutely don´t want to, it´s fine by me too.  
  
Author Red Alert: It seems like I always write my stuff late in the evening, som if it´s really nutty, I was tired when I wrote it, so now you know. And by the way, if you haven´t noticed it yet, I´m first of all a P/T:er , but on occasion I *can* write other stuff too.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Bet And Xmas Wine  
  
"Is all this tinsel and stuff really neccessary?"  
  
"Yep. I was never allowed to decorate much for christmas when I was a kid."  
  
"So now you take the chance to do it?"  
  
"Umhum."  
  
"I´m just afraid it will fall down on me in my sleep."  
  
"I pinned it to the ceiling with pretty much needles, so it should hold."  
  
"What if it doesn´t hold and I wake up with a needle in my forehead? Stop laughing."  
  
"I`m just imagining you with a needle out from your forehead. What it should look fun."  
  
" Considering your sence of humor, it should not look fun to normal people."  
  
"I´m normal."  
  
"Yeah, if you think about a man who breaks warp 10, turns into a giant salamander, dies and everything else too, and still wants to do it again, as normal."  
  
"That´s what I said. I´m completely normal."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, let´s leave that. Hey, are you thirsty?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Good, then you can taste the Paris family´s old christmasrecipe."  
  
"What recipe?"  
  
"My great grandmother´s. Mulled and spiced wine."  
  
"I´ve heard about it."  
  
"Yeah, it kinda belongs to christmas."  
  
"I´m sure it´s good."  
  
"So you´ve never tasted mulled wine?"  
  
"No, should I have?"  
  
"By my opinion, yes. Computer replicate item number 55B72 from Tom Paris´ database.  
  
Here you go, be careful. it´s hot."  
  
" ´Key. I´m blowing on it."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Aah! It´s strong."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It´s got a.. different taste."  
  
"Said from a woman who eats *gagh*."  
  
"Would you stop it with the Klingon dishes?!"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"So who du you think would fit as the ships Lucia?"  
  
"Lucia? We´ve never celibrated Lucia aboard Voyager."  
  
"Well, then it´s time to start."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I think Seven would look nice in a long white dress, brushed out hair and a crown of candles."  
  
"It would look quite nice, if you don´t count those Borg implantants."  
  
"Then I´ll move on to my next choice, you."  
  
"You´ll never get Seven to agree with you, about that she would look nice in a dress."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How bout... our pants?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fine. I´ll be right back."  
  
"Wait a minute, where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to Seven."  
  
"Good luck, Paris."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You took some time."  
  
"Yeah, Seven was really hard to get round."  
  
"So you mean she acually agreed to do it?"  
  
"Yes, for the crews sake."  
  
"The crews sake?"  
  
"Yes, I told her they would be so happy to celibrate something new, and that it would give her a chance to really learn to know everyone."  
  
"And she fell for that cheap talk?"  
  
"You fell for me right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Then nothing is impossible."  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the same date as always. 13 December."  
  
"I´m looking forward to it."  
  
"You´d better. By the way you could be one of Seven´s maidens, since you didn´t want to be the Lucia."  
  
"No way! You mean someone´s gonna be her maiden to?"  
  
"Yea.. some of your staff from Engineering, and some from other parts of the crew."  
  
"They do as they wish."  
  
"You sure you doesn´t wanna participate?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"And that reminds me of another thing."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"I want your pants."  
  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
  
  
Tha1n´0nlY*Voy_Girl 13/12 2001 


End file.
